


if it feels good, then we should

by jeien



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Sougo, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: Sougo intends to fulfill his promises to the letter.[ Continuation of"fix your gaze (on the two of us)"bychosuiri. ]





	if it feels good, then we should

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chosuiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/gifts).



> Oh look, it's the fic that I said I'd write as a challenge to practice smut and then proceeded to procrastinate on for HALF A YEAR... 
> 
> This is a continuation of ["fix your gaze (on the two of us)"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860675) by my good friend, [chosuiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/), but it can be read as a stand-alone also! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARU, YOU CAN FINALLY READ THE SPICY. (Technically you can read it tomorrow, but we're both impatient people and you have another one being posted on your birthday proper anyway.)

_I won’t let you sleep tonight, Tsunashi-san_.

It’s a promise for something more in its most basic usage, but with Sougo Osaka it becomes an order: to be alert, attentive, and focused as Sougo, with his head nestled between toned and tan legs, crams Ryuunosuke’s cock into his mouth.

There had been a moment during the photo shoot with the shuffle units when Sougo’s slender fingers wrapped around his upper leg, dangerously close to his groin. Ryuunosuke gave it everything he had to keep his lower half in line, while maintaining the erotic beast’s smoldering gaze towards camera. The release of his pent up desire afterwards—in the solitude of a bathroom stall with the collar of his shirt jammed between his teeth to muffle his groans as he thought of those slender fingers stroking him and that flicker of a tongue playing with his slit—had all but blown him apart, cutting him down like a seasoned warrior left rag-doll limp in the middle of a battlefield.

Saying it feels a little like that moment is a hefty understatement.

Sougo’s throat swallows around the tip, hot and wet and tight, and the familiar coil of arousal sits low on Ryuunosuke’s belly, just like before during the photo shoot. He watches Sougo draw back halfway, tucking a tuft of hair behind his ears and fluttering doe lashes, before taking him all in again with a salacious suck. God, he just wants to grab a fistful of pearly-white strands, hold him in place, to thrust hard between those lychee-pink lips, drive himself deeper and deeper into that hot and wet and tight mouth—but Ryuunosuke is Sougo’s to command this evening. He could only watch helplessly as his junior picks up the pace, pressing his tongue flat against a particular vein on the underside of his cock that has him throwing his head back, moaning loud and low.

Sougo’s mouth leaves him fully as he gasps for air, but Ryuunosuke feels those slender fingers wrap around him, keeping the same rhythm in an almost seamless transition. The coil in his belly pushes and pushes and Ryuunosuke knows that he won’t be able to last much longer.

“Sougo-kun,” he manages to choke out. A cry rips through his own lips as Sougo’s mouth is back on him again, sucking expertly at the head as his hands continue to work his shaft in steady motions. The roll of his tongue against his skin sends waves crashing into him like a wild storm only found in legends—with Sougo as the god of the sea that controls them, controls the electrified air around them, controls Ryuunosuke’s pleasure.

There had been a moment before when Ryuunosuke gazed upon that face and saw the image of someone akin to a _yamato nadeshiko_ , the idealized beauty: meek, modest, virginal. He wonders how the hell he ever saw Sougo Osaka as anything but this powerful force that takes and conquers and overwhelms until there’s nothing left to resist him. He also wonders whether he should relinquish the title of ‘Erotic Beast’ since Sougo is evidently doing a much better job than any wet dream or teenage fantasy could ever provide.

Ryuunosuke’s hips stutter after he feels Sougo’s tongue wash over his slit like a breaker against the shore and he can’t help but thrust up into his junior’s mouth. The sweet moan that wraps around his cock is _glorious_ and he starts to feel the coil wind up in its last few turns. Ryuunosuke scrambles to push Sougo’s head away, listening to the obscenely wet pop of those lips leaving his dick—and that’s the thing that snaps him, makes him come thick ropes onto Sougo’s face.

Oh, _shit_.

“I’m _so_ sorry, Sougo-kun!” he apologizes in a panic. It’s probably terrible bedroom etiquette and he didn’t even give as much as a warning. Ryuunosuke looks around frantically, head and arms flailing about like a headless Okinawan chicken, searching for anything akin to a tissue or towel or _something_ to wipe his fellow idol’s face with. “Oh god, I can’t believe I just went and did that; I’m really, really sorry—!”

“It’s okay, Tsunashi-san,” Sougo says softly, traces of that bold sensuality still coating his voice thick. Ryuunosuke finds the tissue box shortly and, after grabbing a handful of tissues, sets out to wipe his junior’s face from his spent pleasure. Sougo smiles up at him and asks, with a teasing tone, “Do I look good like this?”

 _You always look good_ , Ryuunosuke wants to say. On stage, off-stage, practicing, cleaning, cooking, in costume, in casual, on his knees, on all fours, ass up in the air, legs spread—Sougo Osaka will probably look good in any occasion, position, or whatever other factor there is. Sougo kneeling down in front of him with Ryuunosuke’s come on his face, waiting to do _more_ , is probably just the tip of the iceberg. There’s a nagging thought at the back of his mind that perhaps he just wants to spend the rest of his life finding out all the possible ways Sougo could look good. If he’s allowed to, that is. Instead, he breathlessly huffs out, “Y-Yeah. Really good.”

Sougo stands up after Ryuunosuke’s cleaned him off, only to straddle his hips and pull him into a slow, burning kiss. He can taste himself in Sougo’s mouth, on his tongue, as it continues its siren song: an intoxicating mix of muffled grunts and uncharacteristic whimpers, soft and needy as the call of _Tsunashi-san, Tsunashi-san_ forms between their lips with the accentuated press of Sougo’s clothed hardness against his abdomen. For the first time that night, Ryuunosuke dares to defy the waves and winds of the immaculate dream on his lap. 

A moan rips away from Sougo’s kiss-slicked lips—that raw arrow charged with palpable desire making Ryuunosuke’s cock twitch as his hand dipped beneath the waistline of Sougo’s jeans to grasp at his junior’s unattended hardness. There’s a bit of Sougo’s characteristic hesitance that returns beneath the fluttering lashes. “T-Tsunashi-san… Our clothes…”

Ryuunosuke can’t help but smile a little. _Even when he’s trying to be cool and sexy, everything has to be proper_. They’re quick to disrobe: messily, awkwardly, with fingers fumbling over shirt buttons and ankles trying to shake off caught boxer shorts. The grip on Ryuunosuke’s shoulders starts to tremble, though, once the clothes come off. He leans up to catch Sougo in a quick kiss, knowing full well of the thoughts that must be crossing his mind. “It feels good, Sougo-kun,” Ryuunosuke whispers. “So, so good. Look how hard you’ve gotten me again. So don’t back down, okay? You weren’t going to let me sleep tonight, remember? Just take a deep breath and tell me what you want.”

The words seem to do the trick, even if just a little. With a shuddering exhale, Sougo commands, “Wait here.” 

There’s little else he could do than nod.

He could see the strict upbringing in play as Sougo walks towards his hastily thrown pile of clothes: the way it had been beaten into his bones, spread thin beneath his skin, pushed deeper and deeper into second nature until his blood practically pumps the very model of restraint. Even now, where there would otherwise be a frantic or desperate tarantella, Sougo’s movements are nothing short of elegant and concise. Everything is measured, calculated—and to Ryuunosuke’s realization as Sougo returns with two things in his hands, it even applies to the amount of consideration that took place before he even arrived at his home.

Sougo, for all the boldness he’s displayed that night, has a bit of shame left in him to blush a deep red as he gives Ryuunosuke the small bottle of lube and condom. “I… came prepared.”

It doesn’t take long for the items to be put to use. Sougo settles on his lap again, thighs quivering as Ryuunosuke works a lubed finger into him—and finding that it slipped more easily than he had expected. _Came prepared indeed_ , he thinks as he watches the steady burn of Sougo’s cheeks turn into a full-blown blush that reaches the tip of his ears when he dares to sink the second finger inside that tight heat and the third after all that. Ryuunosuke hears Sougo sigh a fluttery note: something pleasant and, if his imagination wasn’t playing tricks on him, almost relieved.

He can’t help the flick of his own tongue that quickly passes over his lips. He’s desperate for the spirit of the defiant sea to come back. So Ryuunosuke pushes a little deeper and curls his fingers inside.

“Tsunashi-san,” Sougo chokes out between grit teeth. Beautiful violet irises are blown wide with primal desire and it’s then that Ryuusnouke knows that they’re ready. He takes his fingers out when Sougo reaches for the condom beside them, tearing open the wrapping and rolling it on Ryuunosuke’s length, as hard and hot as the first time Sougo took him into his mouth. He’s made to lie down with barely any force—just Sougo’s palm easing him onto his back while his other hand grasps Ryuunosuke’s cock to line them up. “Ready…?”

“Yes,” he says in a quiet breath, resting his hands on cream-colored hips. _Let me see you take what you want_. Sougo’s eyes flash a dangerous glint before he slowly sinks himself down onto that hot thickness. The moan all but tumbles out of his lips as his mouth falls open from the shock of the sensation: a dizzying kind of heat that could never have been achieved with hands or mouth alone, but also the sweet sounds Sougo makes as he lowers himself further and further, until he’s fully seated and stuffed to the utmost with Ryuunosuke’s cock. It’s all Ryuunosuke’s ever imagined since that photoshoot, perhaps even before then. “S… Sougo-kun, are you—?”

“I’ve been wanting this,” Sougo says in a heady whisper. He leans forward, hands splayed against Ryuunosuke’s abs, and lifts his hips up slowly before slamming them back down.

His vision bursts into fireworks and he grips Sougo’s hips to keep himself from rocking upwards into this deified force of nature made flesh, from shifting his weight to move them into a different position entirely with Sougo pinned under him—where he grasps the backs of those milky thighs, holding them in place as he thrusts wildly into that delicious heat and reveling in the way he imagines that melodic voice screams and cries around the syllables of his name. But he shouldn’t. The balance is delicate between them: he wants Sougo to experience the benefits of being just a little bit selfish, a little more demanding. Ryuunosuke knows that taking the lead now would be depriving Sougo of some kind of self-assurance. So he lets Sougo roll his hips forward and then push back, lets the easy and undulating rhythm of midnight tides slowly build them up.

Ryuunosuke swears quietly between gasps of air. He says that, but his thighs are straining to keep his lower body in place because the erotic beast that Ryuunosuke merely dismissed as his idol persona is slowly starting to rumble and roar beneath his skin, wanting _more_. It wants to plunge as deep as it can in the tight heat, wants to cover that marble body with his pleasure, wants to mess up all of the associated propriety—if only Sougo would let it. Sougo seems to be none the wiser of just how much he’s affecting Ryuunosuke’s self-control: his eyes are wrenched closed, kiss-slicked lips falling open to give life to the most uncharacteristically enticing moans as he keeps his tempo steady and calculated.

“Feels good,” he says, forcing himself to keep attention, to not let his gaze stray. Ryuunosuke dares to let his hands leave Sougo’s hips, running them up his torso to thumb at pert nipples. Sougo’s body stutters a little from the sudden touch, a high-pitched whimper tumbling out of his mouth. The noise goes straight to his cock—

“I-It got bigger inside…!” 

—and the chains of his restraint break.

 _Fuck_.

Ryuunosuke rakes his fingers back down the planes of Sougo’s body as the beast slowly breaks through, talons and hunger and all. He snaps his hips upwards, pulling his junior down hard to sheathe his length in full. He and the beast are both caught; they’re both swept up and sinking in the storm that is Sougo Osaka. There’s something different now, though: there’s something that wants to defy the tempest and drown the deity in the waves of its own pleasure. _You shouldn’t be the only one being satisfied, right?_ That thought was all he had needed to push himself up to a sitting position before rocking himself forward to cage Sougo with his muscled limbs.

Sougo throws his head back against the sheets at the sudden reversal, feeling Ryuunosuke’s hands go to the back of his thighs. He clutches onto any bit of fabric he can grab as his legs are pushed as close to his chest as his flexibility would let him and cries out _Tsunashi-san!_ when Ryuunosuke drives his cock deep. “Sorry, Sougo-kun,” he grunts out between thrusts, words nearly getting lost among the intoxicating aria of moans Sougo sings. “It’s not fair that I’m the only one who gets to feel this good… especially when you’re this beautiful…!”

The preparations, the coy persona—everything that Sougo had meticulously planned for quickly unravels. Of course, he feels terrible since he knows that Sougo will most likely take responsibility for not living up to his own expectations. But Ryuunosuke firmly believes that this kind of thing should be reciprocated in full. He’s always been an equally firm believer that someone like Sougo is meant to be spoiled, after all.

“Tsunashi-san,” Sougo calls in between the gasps of air, like he’s trying to surface from wave after wave of the pleasure being shoved into him. It looks like he wants to protest the statement in the usual fashion—to say that no, he’s not beautiful or anywhere near deserving such special treatment—but articulate words begin to lose their staccato edge and Ryuunosuke can see how Sougo is starting to come apart, chanting his name like a mantra, a lifeline. “Tsunashi-san, Tsunashi-san, Tsunashi-san…!”

“Just Ryuu,” he grunts out, snapping his hips hard into Sougo. Ryuunosuke smooths his hands over strong hips, moving to cup the supple flesh of Sougo’s ass. He can’t help but lick his lips at the high-pitched squeak comes out from that pretty mouth. The beast rumbles in satisfaction as he continues to carve his shape into tight heat. Ryuunosuke dips his head down, whispering low into Sougo’s ear, “Please, let me hear you say it. Don’t hold back—not with your voice, with your hands, with anything. Let me hear all of it.”

It’s almost pornographic: the way Sougo’s hands fall away from clutching the sheets to grasp at his thighs, holding them against his chest as he folds himself over completely yet spreading them a little wider to accommodate Ryuunosuke just a little more. Sougo tries to meet the thrusts, shaking his ass just right until they meet at the spot where they both can feel it most. His moans slur together into a sultry timbre found in minimized computer windows or private phone screens, steadily growing higher and more shameless as the watery-edged syllables spill over, “Ryuu, Ryuu, please, give me more, fuck into me harder, please, please, _Ryuu hurry—!_ ”

 _So close, I’m so close_ , Ryuunosuke thinks and he knows Sougo is the same with how tightly he’s gripping his throbbing cock. The rhythm has long lost its structure, but they’re both spiraling out of control to care for anything else than chasing the growing heat in their loins.

He looks at Sougo with the passing thought that he’d want to make him come first—but as soon as he sees past the fluttering lashes and half-lidded haze of desire, Ryuunosuke spots the focus that’s usually there during a performance, an interview, a television appearance. Everything up to now, even while he’s encouraging Ryuunosuke to drive it deep with a voice choking on lust and abandon, is part of the plan.

All of this is what Sougo had wanted and Ryuunosuke had played right into his hands.

“S-Sougo-kun!” A few shallow thrusts are all he can manage before Ryuunosuke keens over and lets white coat his eyes for a brief second. By the time he blinks himself back to reality, Sougo is arching back beautifully and comes hard with practically a scream, spurts coating the pale expanse of Sougo’s heaving chest.

It takes a little for the reality of the last few minutes to set in. Ryuunosuke is about to pull out when a pair of milky legs wrap around his waist and pull him close again.

“I made a promise not to let you sleep tonight,” Sougo says breathily, rolling his ass against the cock still buried deep inside him. “I intend to fulfill it to the letter.”

The beast’s voice is quiet and Ryuunosuke finds himself perfectly content with the idea. He smiles and leans over to kiss Sougo slow and sweet, wrapping his arms around the other man before flipping their positions so Sougo comes out on top once more.

Ryuunosuke knows better than to go against a storm a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wrote all that? Wild. 
> 
> Come scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jeienb/)!


End file.
